Amazing Grace
by Niknakz93
Summary: Sam Winchester always believed in angels, even when his brother laughed at him- was it because he'd already met one when he was a child? Contains Wee!chesters and a load of one shots spanning the boys kid years. Reviews Loved! FINAL CHAPPIE UP!
1. Guardian

**Just a little load of One-shots with Gabe popping up in the Wee!chesters lives before meeting him as the Trickster. Got the idea from the s2 episode **_**"Houses of the holy"**_** where Sam says he does believe in angels- maybe this is the reason why? Or at lest my little version of it. Hope you like them! X Nic**

Gabe was just sitting on a wall next to Hillside High school, minding his own business. It was the start of the day, and the pickings of hot high school soccer moms were slim. _Such a shame._ He thought sadly, maybe more would come later?

When school ended, he returned, hoping to see something at least. But to his annoyance, there was nothing. He leapt lightly from the wall and turned away, walking for once.

When he turned into an alleyway, he frowned at the scene that met his eyes- there were a group of boys surrounding a fallen one in the middle. Gabe frowned, and then heard what the biggest one was saying. 'What happened? No big brother to save you this time?' Gabriel saw the boy in the middle, sitting on the floor covered with dirt. 'Leave me alone!' he yelled, Gabe could see his light brown curly hair shivering slightly. _'"Leave me alone!"'_ the boys mocked, one of them darted forwards and grabbed his light green rucksack.

'Is this where you keep your make-up?' one of the boys chortled, tipping out all its contents. Then Gabriel saw the boys gasp as the one rummaging through it found a blade. 'And he thinks he's hard!' the biggest boy with ginger hair laughed, walking over to the boy and pushing him over.

Gabe had seen enough.

'Oi!' he called, walking up to them. The biggest one snorted. 'What do you want freak-show?' Gabe's eyes widened, and then he smirked. 'You're so gonna regret calling me that.' The boy walked up to him, he was barely levelled with Gabe's chest. 'Oh, gonna make me?' Gabriel laughed, and then shook his head. 'As a matter of fact, yes.' He grinned again and snapped his fingers. The boy laughed and poked him in the chest. 'Forget freak! You're a total-!' but he couldn't get it out, he coughed. Gabriel smiled. 'Cat got your tongue?' the bully coughed again, then fur shot up instead of clothes, and he was shrinking... and growing a tail.

His friends gasped and backed away from Gabriel as they were faced with a ginger haired cat, mewling plaintively. Gabe laughed, and then looked at the boys that were backing away. 'Boo!' he said, they screamed and ran. 'Run Forrest Run!' he yelled after them with a grin.

Gabriel turned to the little boy that was still sat on the ground, staring wide eyed at him. 'You ok kiddo?' Gabe asked, bending down. To his surprise, the boy backed away, reaching for the knife that had fallen out of the gingers hand. 'I know what you are' he growled. 'You're a monster! Just like the others!' Gabriel laughed, and the knife turned into a bar of fudge, which he took of the boy and bit into. 'No I'm not- bullies should learn to pick on someone their own size.' They both glanced at the cat sitting on the bins, staring at Gabriel in fear. Gabe snorted, snapped his fingers. There was a bark and the boy-cat screeched while running out the alleyway, now chased by a rather large black Labrador. Gabe laughed again, smirking after the pair.

The boy's eyes were wide. 'What are you?' he asked, fear in his voice. 'And how do I know you wont hurt me?' Gabriel sighed, and then smirked. 'Would you believe me if I told you I was an angel?' the boy's eyes widened. 'Really?' he said excitedly. Gabe nodded. 'Yup.'

The boy stood up now. 'They're really are angels?' he asked excitedly. Gabriel nodded. 'Yup.' The boy laughed excitedly. 'I always believed in them too- are you like my guardian angel then?' Gabriel laughed, standing up too. 'You never know kiddo.' The boy grinned, his slightly curly hair bouncing. 'Yay! I get my own! And my brother always told me there was no such thing- I'll believe in them forever now.' Gabriel shook his head and rumpled the boy's hair. 'You do that kiddo.' He grinned, then asked. 'Whats your name?' the boy laughed. 'Sam.' Gabe grinned. 'Well im Gabriel. And I must be off now.' Sam nodded. 'Bye bye.' Gabe grinned once more, and then vanished.

_N'aww, cute_ kid he thought as went. _Whats the betting the next time I see him he'll try to kill me?_


	2. For the sons

The next time Gabriel met little Sammy, he wasn't so little anymore. He was nine years old and fast becoming a young, and efficient hunter. Gabe smiled when he saw him- sure, it had been three years, but he remembered him alright; that little boy sat on the ground while those bullies picked on him- they got what they deserved when Gabe had finished with them. He was prepared to bet that one of them would be in a madhouse from what they saw.

Gabriel was in Waycross, Georgia, just working his usual stuff- in this case, he'd bought some of the famous movie creature to life. _Dracula and Frankenstein are probably getting cosy in a closet by now. _Gabe thought with a laugh.

Sam had come with his father and older brother, who looked about thirteen. The dad was on his trail, and doing pretty well Gabriel noticed. _He's a true hunter._ He thought in admiration. Sure- he'd been on earth for... ooh... too long. But he'd seen and encountered enough hunters in his time. Gabe surveyed the man- if it came to a confrontation, he didn't exactly want to hurt little Sammy's dad- hell, Gabe missed his own in a way.

'I'm gonna kill you, you stupid-!'

Gabriel sighed- as he predicted, the next day the dad managed to corner him. But Gabe was never cornered; the dad was cornered. 'Look mate-'the man hit the wall behind him and was pinned there. He tried but failed to get free. 'Come on then! Kill me if you think you're hard enough!' he growled at Gabe, who sighed, picking up the fallen stake and twirling it in his hands. 'Look- I'm not going to kill you.'

The man stopped trying to get free and stared at him in disbelief. 'You're lying.' He growled. Gabriel sighed and let him down. 'Believe me now?' He stood up, a suspicious look on his face. 'Why are you letting me go?' he asked, looking as if he was going to rush him. Gabe laughed and sat down. 'Little Sammy changed my mind.' The man froze. 'You stay away from Sam, or I sear I will shoot your head off.' Gabe rolled his eyes. 'Manners boy.' He tutted, gesturing for the man to sit- he didn't. 'Whats your name?' Gabriel asked, producing a bar of chocolate and biting into it. 'John Winchester.' He growled. Gabe raised an eyebrow.

He'd heard that name, and then it came to him.

'Your wife was killed by a demon wasn't she?' he asked, curious. John's eyes widened, and he advanced on Gabriel. 'How the hell would someone like you know about that?' Gabriel grinned. 'Maybe next time John.'

He snapped his fingers and vanished- sparing the father for the sake of the sons.


	3. Pac Man

**Next little chapter. Hee hee! Gabe's high score is still intact! Sammy must be extremely peed of about that lmao! Next one u soon! X Nic**

It would only be a few months before Sam met Gabriel again- he remembered him alright. Gabriel himself was just minding his own business- well, If you call sitting at a bar eyeing up chicks minding your own business. He saw the kid slip in and head over the arcade machine. _Oh the good old days of Pac man_ Gabriel grinned, staring at the boy as he tried to beat Gabriel's high score.

Not too long after, Gabe was scowling- Sam hadn't beaten his score... he'd totally smashed it. _This wont do at all._ He thought, and slyly snapped his fingers under the table.

The machine's screen drained to black. Sam smacked it. 'Oh come on!' he growled, hitting it again. Gabriel smirked, draining his glass.

His high score was still unbeaten.

Sam growled and gave up. Smacking it one more time, he turned around and walked back out the bar. Gabriel grinned and followed, keeping to the shadows. He stopped as the kid went into a motel room.

Just then, he heard a click near his head. Gabriel rolled his eyes and guessed. 'Hello Johnny.' He turned to see the angry face of the boy's father- John Winchester. 'Why are you following us?' he growled. Gabriel laughed, and then felt the gun poke in his hair. Sure it wouldn't do anything- but he'd be seriously annoyed. John didn't know how long Gabriel spent doing his hair.

'I'm not following you John.' Gabe frowned. John laughed, and the gun cocked. 'Let's try that question again shall we?' Gabriel laughed. 'Go screw yourself?' he offered. John growled, and Gabe had a sudden idea. The gun went off, hitting him square in the forehead. John glared down at him, and then walked off.

Gabriel sighed from the shadows, and then looked down at his copy, which was fading. He stared at John as he walked into the motel room too- he was starting to annoy Gabriel now.


	4. Chocolate Shopping

It wasn't Gabriel who found the brothers next time, but the other way around. Sam was ten, and Dean fourteen. Gabe was walking down the shopping mall, looking for a decent chocolate shop. _I must nip to England and get some Thornton's one time _he thought as he passed a rubbish looking perfume shop, with cheesy posters in the windows.

Ah- at last. He grinned as he spotted a shop with a massive chocolate fountain in the window. _Now this is Heaven_ he beamed, pushing the door open with a tinkle.

Sure- he could create all the chocolate he wanted, but there was something not right with it sometimes. Humans made it much better than him.

Not too long after, the girl at the counter looked startled when Gabriel came up to her and dumped a massive armful of chocolate bars onto the counter with a grin. She blinked in shock, and then rang it all up.

Just then, the shop door opened and Gabriel's eyes widened when he saw who it was- little Sammy Winchester. He grinned, and then paid the girl. She shoved all the bars into about four bags, and then retreated into the back before he could grab more.

'Hello Sammy.' Gabe grinned. The boy looked up at him, startled. 'Do I know you or something-?' he said suspiciously. Gabe nodded. 'Gabriel? Remember?'

Sam frowned, then realized. 'The angel!' Gabe grinned and nodded. 'Your not as silly as you look, are you?' Sam scowled. 'That's so rude!' Gabe pouted. 'Sorry...' then he motioned out of the shop. 'Are you alone?' Sam shrugged. 'I'm here with Dean. But he's so boring- he just likes to go in McDonalds and stare at girls.' Gabe snorted- he was beginning to like this Dean. 'Oh. That's too bad.' He lied convincingly. Sam shrugged again, and then nodded to the bags in Gabriel's hands. 'How much chocolate do you eat?' he asked, puppy eyes wide.

Gabe grinned. 'Not a lot- just a couple of bags full.' Sam put his hands on his hips. 'That's disgusting!' he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Gabriel laughed. 'You don't like sweets? You freak!'

Sammy scowled. 'I do! I just don't eat it a lot of it... it makes you fat.' Gabe laughed. 'Are you calling me fat?' Sam grinned and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window- it was Dean. Gabriel recognized the hair and scowl. He motioned for Sam to get out now. Sam sighed, and then turned back to Gabe. 'I have to go- I'll try to not forget you again.' Gabriel laughed, then handed the boy a bag of chocolate. 'Here- go hyper on your brother.' Sam laughed, taking it. 'Thank you, and don't worry- I will.'

Gabriel watched the boys walk away into the crowd. He had a feeling it would be a while until he'd see them again this time.

_Oh well _he thought, snagging a chocolate bar out of his bag, and eating it as he walked into the crowd himself. _We'll see what tomorrow brings._

**Thanks sooo much for the massive amount of faves/alerts on this! Only three- now four chapters, and 1000 hits! Thank you! Anyway- now we know where Gabe gets his chocolate from... al four bags full lmao! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Thanks again! X Nic**


	5. No Ordinary Trickster

John stood outside the hotel room, gun poised and ready- if this thing knew something about Sam; he was going to get it out of him.

Sure- this thing was different to anything he'd ever faced; more powerful and wily too.

He cocked his gun, hoping it was enough to kill the bastard this time- John had stabbed and shot this stupid, annoying little freaking pest, but here he was-

Still alive, this led John to think that this thing wasn't a normal Trickster.

But something else, and much more powerful than it seemed.

John sighed and focused- get this cockroach, get the info he wanted out of it, then kill it.

It sounded like a good plan.

John backed away, and then kicked hard at the door, smashing it open.

'_You ever heard of just knocking Johnny-boy?'_

John stared at the thing- it was laid in the bed with a girl either side. John raised his gun.

'Tell me right now- what do you know about Sam?' he demanded, cocking his gun. The thing sighed, throwing his head back and shaking it a few times, and then his intrigued eyes fixed themselves on John. He grinned. 'Really wanna know?' he asked. John took a step forwards, ready and poised to shoot.

The thing sighed again, and then turned to his girls. He grinned at them.

'See you sweeties later.' He just grinned, and then snapped his fingers- they both vanished.

John's eyes widened as they vanished. 'What did you do to them?' he demanded, raising the gun ever higher. The thing sighed and stood up and walked over to John, whose finger was ready on the trigger.

'Hello again John' it smiled. John growled. 'Who are you! And while were at it- what are you!'

It grinned again, his caramel eyes sparkling in excitement.

'You know what-? I like you John.' He grinned, and then turned away; the gun followed him. It sighed, shaking his head.

'Relax Johnny!' he snapped his fingers and the gun vanished and reappeared in his hands instead. He held it up- John's eyes narrowed.

'Go on then!' he taunted the thing. But to Johns utter surprise, it just threw the gun onto the bed, then rolled its eyes.

'Look John- I've told you before. Im not gonna kill ya, unless you make me!' John Winchester's eyes narrowed. 'Why would you do that?'

But he was secretly retrieving the knife from his back pocket, then lunged and stabbed the thing in the heart.

It sighed and looked down at the blade protruding from his chest, then looked up at John. 'I like this dressing gown, and now theres a great big whopping hole in it!' he scowled.

John backed off. 'That's not... possible-!' he said, eyes wide. It tilted its head, surveyed him, then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the side.

'Nice (!) I try to help, and this is how I'm rewarded!' he scowled at John again, readjusting his dressing gown.

John frowned. 'Help? What?'

It grinned. 'I'll take pity on you John- find me again, and I'll tell you about Sammy.' He turned away, then stopped.

'Oh! By the way- the names Gabriel.'

John frowned- Trickster's had names-?

Gabriel grinned. 'Until next time John-'the he scowled. 'Try not to smash the door next time- it's rude!'

John just stared as Gabriel grinned, and then snapped his fingers.

And vanished.

John groaned- the hunt was on again for this thing.

**Next chapter! Thanks sooo much for the incredible amount of interest in this fic! Well... we all knew this would happen eventually lmao! Next chapter up tomorrow :) thanks again for the interest! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	6. Lesson in life

Sixteen year old Dean kicked at the door- Sam was trapped inside the bedroom, a demon advancing on him. Sam was shooting at it, but the ordinary bullets did nothing. It kept coming.

Gabriel had seen enough- no one was going to kill his little friend on his watch.

He appeared in front of Sam, making him back away at the new "threat" he shot Gabriel in the chest. Gabe sighed.

'What is it with you Winchesters ruining my clothes? You know how hard it is to pick chicks up when you look like a scruffy git?'

Sam just stared. 'I know you!' he said suspiciously, then raised the gun at the demon behind Gabriel.

Gabe grinned, and then snapped his fingers- the demon exploded in a shower of black smoke. The door smashed open as Dean came in, gun raised. Gabe snapped his fingers again, making him crash to the floor.

'Dean!' Sam yelled, running over to him, checking him- but he was just asleep. He looked at Gabriel. 'I know you.' He scowled.

Gabriel grinned. 'Who am I then?'

Sam scowled, and then frowned. 'Gabriel-?' Gabe grinned. 'Bingo!'

Sam stood up, eyes still fixed on the renegade angel. 'Why are you here?' he asked curiously. Gabriel grinned and sat down on the chair he'd just made and another for Sam.

He sat tentively down opposite, gun still in his hands, ready for anything.

Gabriel laughed. 'Relax Sammy!' he told him, caramel eyes sincere. Sam didn't relax his grip. Gabe rolled his eyes. 'Ok, ok... fine.' He just said.

It was understandable- John had trained his sons well.

Gabriel sighed. 'You look strained- whats up kiddo?' he asked, eyes curious. Sam sighed. 'I'm just so sick of all this hunting... I don't want to do it.'

Gabriel surveyed the kid through his timeless eyes, and then sighed.

'You don't have to if you want.' He told Sam, who frowned. 'Yes I do- I've got no where else to go.' He shrugged. 'This is my life.'

Gabriel shook his head. 'Look at it this way- not too long until you can go college.' Sam met Gabe's eyes with shocked ones.

'College-? But-?' he tried to say, but Gabe grinned. 'Look- it's your life, your choice. No one has the right to control it for you.'

Gabriel was thinking of home... of Heaven.

He was homeless too.

Just like Sam.

**A short little chapter now:) n'aww- little moment between the pair. Gabe's right though- no one has conrol of your life. Its your own choice. Thanks for the massive amount of hits! Next one will be hilarious- trust me lmao! **

**Something about a first date gone wrong... hmm;) X Nic**


	7. Paybacks a chick, not bitch

Gabriel yawned- this town was so boring. And to make matters worse, all the chicks were dead ugly- like Death warmed up.

_Just his luck._

Of course, if he wanted, he could make them hot. But to be frank- he couldn't be assed.

Because fourteen year old Sam caught his eye.

He was walking beside a pretty blonde girl his age.

Gabe smirked- his little friend had finally figured out what girls were for!

Gabriel followed them, sensing he was going to have a lot of fun.

Not too long after they had gone to McDonalds and had an Oreo McFlurry, and Sam went the loo, the girl got a text on her mobile. Gabe turned invisible and peered over her shoulder- and scowled in distaste.

The freaking cheating bitch!

Gabriel became visible behind the girl, arms folded. He tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around.

'What?' she said in suspicion. Gabe scowled. 'You cheating little skanky skank.' He said.

The girl's eyes narrowed. 'Bite me.' Then turned back.

Gabriel scowled again, and then smirked as she took another bite from her burger.

'Argh!' she yelled as the burger started moving. She dropped it onto the table and screamed at the bugs crawling out of it.

Sam came running in, his eyes widened at Gabriel- he recognized him.

'What the hell are you doing?' Sam demanded. Gabe smirked, and then nodded to the girl who was shaking. 'She's cheating on you mate.'

Sam looked at Gabriel's sincere face, then at the girl. 'Are you really?' he asked quietly. The girl growled, and then chucked her wormy burger at Sam.

'Yes! And I'm glad- you're a freak!' she turned away and stalked off. Sam saw Gabriel smirk, and then snap his fingers- the girl carrying a large tray of chocolate milkshakes skidded on the floor; the drinks flew of the tray...

And right into the blonde. She stood there, drenched in chocolate milkshake.

Gabe smirked; even Sam had to stifle a laugh. As she flounced off, her hair brown now, Gabe called.

'Paybacks a bitch aint it?'

Sam sighed and sat back down, Gabe sat opposite.

Sam looked up at him, and then sighed again. 'I really shouldn't be saying this... but thanks.'

Gabriel nodded. 'Its ok- girls are a bit like pic'n mix. Sometimes you get a good one, and then you get a gross one.'

Sam laughed and shook his head. 'I almost forgot your sweet obsession... its been two years right?'

Gabriel nodded. 'About yup.'

Sam sighed. 'Jeez... I can't even hit on girls right now.' Gabriel surveyed the teenager through bright caramel eyes, and then grinned.

'Come on-'he said, pulling Sam from his McFlurry.

'_Why are we here?'_

Gabriel had taken Sam to a bar- Sam could just about pass for fifteen. Which meant he could sit in the family section of the bar. Sam sat, then watched Gabriel grin at a girl at the bar. 'Watch and learn.' He told Sam, going up to her.

'Did you know you have a real fine ass?' he grinned at her. the woman scowled. Then to Sams absolute delight- slapped him.

Gabe walked back to Sam, half his face red, and looking embarrassed. 'That happens sometimes' he said gruffly.

Sam snorted. 'Watch and learn? No thanks.'

Gabe pouted and folded his arms.

_Stupid little curly haired freak!_ He thought as his little friend left.

**This chapter was based on a real even that happened to me lmao! Trust me- having chocolate milkshake down you is not a nice thing lmao! For all you people who keep asking- this fic is loosely connected to the actual show- I just twisted Sam's kiddie years. Although- the last chapter will answer all your "that's not possible in the show" questions. Thanks for the 2.000 hits:D means a lot to me that a simple one shot became my third most popular fic! Thanks all! X Nic**


	8. Shutting down memory lane

Sammy boy was fifteen when they crossed paths again.

Gabriel was just sitting in a bar, appraising the local eye candy with a grin and a glass of Baileys.

Then the door opened, and non other than John Winchester walked in, followed by his boys- Dean was nineteen now.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Dean winked at one of the girls he'd been watching. Gabriel scowled and put down his glass a little harder than necessary.

If that thick-headed, ugly piece of crap wanted to steal his girls- he'd be in for a shock.

As Gabriel watched John and his boys sit down, he smirked, finishing his drink and walking over.

'Hello boys.' He grinned, stopping in front of the hunters- like predator and prey.

Gabriel smirked. He was the predator- Puppy-dog Sammy was the prey.

John glared up at him, setting his glass down in a way that made Dean narrow his eyes suspiciously at him.

'Who are you?' he asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

He remembered this guy... the archangel.

John stood up, a hand on the inside of his jacket, closing around his gun.

'Outside now.' He said in a quiet deadly voice. Gabriel grinned. 'Sure thing!'

He vanished.

Dean stared. 'What the hell was that-?' he asked. Sam sighed. 'It's a Trickster isn't it dad?' john nodded, and then frowned.

'Have you met this dick before?'

Sam thought about it for a moment... but already knew the answer.

'No.'

Dean got up, finishing his drink already. 'Come on- I want to shoot his face off already.' John held up a hand, catching his eldest son in the chest. 'Hold on- you're just rushing into this! You need to think first!'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yes sir.'

Sam scowled- typical Dean... so obedient... he worshipped their fathers ass.

He didn't.

John and Dean were discussing how it was best to handle this "problem" Sam scowled again- Gabriel wasn't dangerous! Well... he was, but not in an evil way. A bit of fun here, a few girls there.

Sam sighed and followed his father and brother out the bar.

It was almost like he was going to end up going his own separate way...

'_Gabriel!'_

John Winchester and his sons had tried everything- but they found nothing on the whereabouts of this Trickster.

If it is a Trickster John thought as he hid the stake inside his jacket- his sons doing the same.

Although... Sam was sure he wasn't going to use his own. Gabriel wasn't a threat to them.

This was Johns "last resort" coming face-to-face with the dick.

'_You called Gorgeous?'_

They all spun round to see him, standing there tapping his foot, arms folded. 'What can I do for you?' he smirked.

John's eyes narrowed. 'Get the hell outta town before we make you' he growled.

Gabriel cocked his head, surveying him though caramel eyes. He walked up to John, who didn't flinch or budge an inch

'And If I don't?' Gabriel laughed. John smirked, then rammed the stake through the pests chest.

Sam's eyes widened as his "friend" crashed to the floor, the wood sticking out of him. He was clearly dead.

Dean grinned and clapped his father on the back.

Sam sighed and followed them, glancing back once more at the body...

And froze. It was gone.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sam turned to see Gabriel; very much alive.

'How-?' he started, but he held up a finger. 'Shush.' He then frowned at the pair of backs facing him.

'I wont hurt them- swear it.' Gabe told Sam, then snapped his fingers.

Dean and John stopped dead, looking confused for a moment.

Sam glared at Gabriel, 'what have you done?' then slammed him into the wall why his father and brother were still dazed from whatever the dick had done.

Gabe rolled his eyes. 'Wiped me from their minds. That's all.'

Sam growled and let him go. 'Fine. Now get lost- I don't ever want to see you again.'

Gabriel pouted. 'Never ever, ever?' Sam nodded. 'Yes. Now go.'

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. 'Damn it Sammy! And I thought you were one of the good ones? How wrong I was!'

He vanished.

Sam looked around- he truly was gone. But now he sighed, turning back to his family.

Oh they'd meet again in the future... he just knew it.

**Next chapter! Woop! Just about 3.000 hits now! Thankieee sooo much! Not too many chapters left now:( But once this one is finished, I'll be setting up another pretty similar:D Hope you like this chapter! So aha- that's how Dean didn't remember Gabe when he met him again later on. Next chapter soon! Reviews mucchhh loved! X Nic**


	9. Christmas With An Angel

Just a month later- Christmas time, they met again.

It was by pure chance- Sam was in a little bit of a tight spot; he'd been tied up by this cannibalistic god.

Puppy chow (!)

Sam heard a sigh behind him, and snarled. 'Come on you ugly bastard! Show your jumped up, crappy face!'

'_oh, thanks so much for that! You can kiss your ass goodbye now!_

Sam frowned- that voice.

'Gabriel? Is that you?' he frowned, trying to turn and see, but the rope held him tight.

Gabriel walked around to face him, a scowl upon his face. 'Ugly bastard am I?' he just said, matter of factly, tapping his foot, arms folded.

Sam sighed. 'Look! I didn't know it was you! Sorry! Let me out!' Gabriel grinned. 'Say "Please"'

Sam scowled- stupid Trickster dicking archangel...

'Fine! Please!'

Gabriel smirked. 'See? That wasn't so hard-' he snapped his fingers, and the ropes fell away. Sam shrugged them off, not meeting Gabriel's eyes.

'_Loki! What the hell are you doing here?'_

Gabriel frowned and turned to see...

'_Well hello Ganesh! Still fat I see...'_

Sam frowned at the man- he was big, and dark skinned. Gabriel smirked and folded his arms. 'Who let the elephant out of the bag?' he smirked.

Sam saw the man swell up- starting to look like a very pissed of elephant too. 'Give me the boy Loki!' he growled.

Gabriel sighed. 'Sorry big boy- but today's not your day.'

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Ganesh vanished.

Sam stared, wide eyed. 'What the hell was that?' Gabe grinned.

'Just a testosterone filled douche bag.'

Sam sighed- Gabriel had "forgiven him" and took him to MacDonald's as a treat.

As Sam stared out the window at the light snow falling, making Christmas really start to show, he sighed again.

'I'm uh... sorry.' He just said with a shrug, finishing his milkshake.

Gabriel frowned. 'What for?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'For what I said last time- I knew you meant well...'

Gabe grinned and snagged the chocolate chip cookie of the teenager, biting into it.

'Ah, its ok...' he said, mouth full.

Sam rolled his eyes- he was so gross... went angels supposed to be heavenly-?

'What about all this?' he asked with a shrug. Gabriel looked confused, so Sam added. 'Christmas. You talked to those Shepard's didn't you?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Oh yeah... and as soon as they went, paid a nice little visit to their wives.' He stirred his own milkshake. 'And if you ask me, Mary was no virgin.'

Sam rolled his eyes- what a nice insight to the Bible (!)

Through a perverts eyes.

Then he asked. 'What do you do at Christmas? Celebrate or anything?'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Why? Jesus was a druggy... saviour my ass! Walking on water-? That was me making sure he didn't drown! Water into wine-? Cheeky little bugger got me to do it for him, then take all the credit!'

Sam stared- this was just... insane-?

Gabriel spoke again. 'Christmas? Lonely time actually- all the chicks are indoors with their families.' He shrugged. 'I cant exactly pop home and yell "Oh honey! I'm home for Christmas!"'

Sam actually felt a smidgeon of pity- life as an Archangel did suck bad at time then...

Then he grinned. 'Hey- Dean and Dad have gone on a hunt- why don't we have our own little Christmas?'

Gabriel just stared. 'Are you being serious-?'

Sam nodded. Gabriel grinned. 'I genuinely do like you now Sammy- your so much fun!'

That night, the angel and the hunter decorated the motel room where Sam was staying, cookies and milk all round, and Santa hats on.

_To be honest..._ Gabe thought as he ripped open his small gift of a candy bar from the teenager. _Christmas rocks!_

When the father and son returned from their hunt, they came back to a normal motel room.

Sam smiled in his sleep;

It had been the Christmas that they would never know about.

**A/N: next Amazing Grace chapter! Following the little, slightly twisted life of young Sammy, and his reason for believing in angels. Not too many chapters left now- but when its done, a similar one will start! More info soon! X Nic**


	10. The End Is Nigh

Gabriel could tell that his meetings with Sammy were becoming fewer and fewer.

Maybe it would be easier to just end them by wiping him from the teen's mind-?

Not yet- a few more "little adventures" first.

He was in a school when he saw Sam again- he was taking his final examinations.

Gabriel knew then that Sam's place in a university had been booked for years- he was a clever little pain in the ass.

The only problem was convincing his father and brother to let him go... they both knew that was going to be pretty hard.

When the exam finished, Gabriel waited on the low wall outside to surprise the unsuspecting kid.

Sam came out, and then saw Gabriel. He groaned and walked over.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, folding his arms.

Gabe shrugged. 'Did ya do ok?' he nodded to the exam hall. Sam sighed. 'Yeah- I think so...' Gabriel grinned.

'Good! Because you're going Uni!'

Sam stared, and then laughed, sitting down next to the renegade angel. 'I'd love to... but...'

Gabriel groaned. 'Hell it's your choice! Don't make me turn you into a girl to match your hair!' Sam scowled. 'Leave my hair alone! Whats it done to you?'

Gabriel smirked. 'Showering me with its girlyness?' Sam rolled his eyes- he and Dean would get on so well. Then he wondered.

'Why are you here really? I really doubt you thought you'd pop in to wish me luck.' Gabriel sighed in defeat. 'You got me there- I was just looking for some new cupboards to play "seven minuets in heaven" with the soccer moms.

Sam just scoffed. 'Now why doesn't that surprise me (?)' Gabriel shrugged. 'What? Can you blame me-?' he gestured around.

'There are some spankingly hot chicks here- I envy you.' He grinned. Sam sighed. 'Oi! Look, but no touching!'

Gabriel groaned. 'What are you- a museum curator?'

Sam smirked. 'Your very worst nightmare!' Gabriel laughed. 'Nu huh- one of the worst is finding out I've been doing Lucifer in a chick vessel without realizing it.'

Sam groaned. 'That's just sick!' Gabriel grinned. 'Oh yeah.'

But Gabriel also remembered something- Sam and Dean... they were Lucifer and Michael's real vessels.

He sighed sadly inside- shame; they were good kids.

Maybe he'd keep an eye on them in the future-?

He looked back at Sam, who had to leave due to his brother and father arriving. He turned back once;

But Gabriel was gone.

**Next chapter! Yup- kinda short, but I'm saving the best til last. Next chapter will be the finale- thanks sooo much for the 4.000+ hits! This was a total random idea made out of sheer boredom, and its evolved into my third most popular fic! Once this has finished, a similar one may begin- keep an eye out! X Nic**


	11. The End Of Everything

When Gabriel and Sam met truly for the last time, it was the first day of Stanford University.

Gabe had a weird feeling that his not so little friend had gotten in with grades to spare... and he wasn't wrong.

In the grounds, he sat on a bench; Sam was heading his way, not knowing that this would be the final good bye.

'Oh hey!' Sam grinned, walking over and plonking himself down next to the angel. 'Hey.' Gabe said with a smile. Sam frowned. 'Whats up?'

Gabriel laughed now. 'Ya know kid? Watching you grow up was so much fun. Kicking your brother and dads ass was pretty good too.'

Sam frowned. 'Your saying goodbye-?' Gabriel nodded. 'Yeah kid. It's time your imaginary friend packed up.' Sam laughed, running a hand through his hair.

'Imaginary? Now your talking crap.'

Gabriel laughed. 'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...' he poked Sam in the chest. 'Keep up those damn grades yeah?' Sam nodded, looking and feeling bewildered.

Gabriel sighed. 'By bye Sammy...'

He snapped his fingers and vanished.

So did Sam's memory of him- his angel friend he'd known ever since he was a toddler...

Gone.

* * *

Gabriel forgot over time- life was much more different for him than Sam's.

It was all cotton candy and fun.

But three years later, when he was in this town playing tricks on people who really deserved it, they met again.

But the meeting was very different;

Sam didn't remember Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't remember Sam.

And all he was in the hunters eyes was a plain, boring, annoying Trickster which they were hunting down.

But Gabe had a weird feeling as he stared down at his own body as it faded away; it was like he knew the girly haired Winchester brother.

And the next time, he picked on Sam especially- his brother was going to Hell.

So he stuck him in a time loop in which Deany boy died everyday.

But, this Sammy boy was smart- he figured out that he was in disugise, and caught him out, and even tracked him down.

Forget them being the vesels of his brothers- Michael and Lucifer, it was like they'd met before.

The next time, once the imps scuttled off, he thought he'd elaborate and stuck them in TV land.

_Hey!_ he thought. _At least I got to play Dr. Sexy!_

It was later on, when those Winchester asses figured out he was an angel-

And he told them his real name- Gabriel.

And his past, how he ran off from Heaven.

It was funny, it felt like he was repeating himself to Sam. Weird.

He must be going mad in his old age.

The final time he and the Muttonheads met, was at a hotel in which these pagens had trapped them. First with the idea of muchie time, then, realizing who they were, had the plan of handing them over to dear old Lucy-Lou.

Just great (!) So he'd saved their great big asses.

Well... until Lucy really did arrive.

Gabriel had a moment in which he realized- he had to help the Weirdchesters.

And it would also be his death- least there were chicks in Heaven.

As he faced Lucifer for the first time in centuries, the talk that followed was actually pretty sad- one of them had to kill the other, it was certain.

So for Gabriel, the lights went out.

And he never remembered little Sammy.

Sam frowned at the end of the DVD- it was back again, that weird niggling feeling that he knew the guy from before. Hmm...

He didn't mention it to Dean, he would think he was going insane, so he kept his silence.

But the earth still remembered the adventures of Gabriel and Sam Winchester.

**

* * *

Well... thats the end of Amazing Grace! Sad wriyng this one:'( BUT theres another one coming just around the bend! A new fic with Gabriel and his new little kid from Like father, Like son who's now five... and their trying to do normal things- like wash up... with hilarious concequences! LMAO! Coming very soon!Hope you liked this fic! Next one will be awesome! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	12. Final Reunion

Gabriel looked down from Heaven- he'd been lucky not to have been sent to Hell when his freaking "loving" brother killed him.

He still had that weird feeling about Sam Winchester... like they'd met before...

Gabriel sighed; Daddy had taken great pleasure in chewing him out about abandoning Heaven... so very long ago. He'd been bound within it's walls with no way to return to Earth

Great (!) Forced to be Heaven's bitch again.

But he always gave them the slip.

Past and future.

Daddy was furious again.

Tough shit.

* * *

Sam Winchester was sat on a bench, staring up at the starry sky. Dean was fast asleep in the Impala, snoring lightly.

'_Hey Sammy.'_

Sam jolted, then got up and stared at the bench- and got a shock.

It was Gabriel.

'Your supposed to be dead.' Sam frowned. Gabriel rolled his eyes, then waved a hand. 'Hello? Do I look dead?'

Sam sighed. 'I'm guessing you busted outta Heaven?'

Gabriel grinned and nodded. 'No one's gonna chain me down- I assure ya.' then he cocked his head. 'Do you ever have the feeling we've met before?'

Sam frowned in surprse- that had been sudden.

Yes he had...

'Yes.' He admitted, folding his arms and sitting besides the renegade angel. 'Yeah I do.' Gabriel sighed. 'It's freaky! I sometimes think of ya as my damn little brother! I'm more screwed in the head than ever before!'

Sam snorted in laughter, then said.

'Did you have to do that DVD? Ya could of told us!'

Gabriel smirked. 'Oh you liked that?' Sam scowled. 'No I freaking didn't! You sad-!'

The smirk continued.

'Grow up Sammy.'

Sam rolled his eyes again. 'What you gonna do now?'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Go back in hiding I suppose. Daddy's gonna be more pissed than having a carrot stuck up his ass.'

Sam shook his head.

He never changed.

'Sayonara Sammy.' Gabriel grinned, standing up. 'See ya again maybe.'

He vanished.

Sam sighed.

This had to be the final time they'd meet...

And Gabriel was a fun loving renegade again.

* * *

**A little extra chapter I never put in as a thank you for the 6,000 hits on his fic:D and 26 faves! Thanks alot! This is the proper end of Amazing Grace- hope ya liked it! X Nicola**


End file.
